


Night Time Lift

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Queerplatonic Relationships, S2E5, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "I just don’t have the energy to get up and walk all the way back to my bedroom.” Julian said, shuffling further into the bathtub. “I might consider moving tomorrow.”“Could carry you.” Robin said.Julian perked up at the suggestion."After the events of Episode 5 Season 2, Julian is just a bit tired. Good thing his partner's there to carry him off to bed,
Relationships: Julian Fawcett & Robin, Julian Fawcett/Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Night Time Lift

**Author's Note:**

> I have... returned to making in-universe content. For how long, who knows. And spoilers for Episode 5 Season 2!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

That had been one hell of an eventful night to say the least.

The others had filled Robin in as to why Mike was wearing the suit of armour. It was a good idea, if it had worked.

Well, no, actually. It was a pretty poor idea, to be honest. Robin’s was the good idea. Even if he did have to endure the Captain berating him for running off like that.

Eventually the Captain got tired of having a go at him and finally wandered off to bed- or- er, at least Robin reckoned it was bed. The Captain had taken to staring at that big bomb site in the back garden for long hours at a time so he could be going to do that for all Robin cared.

Not that Robin cared. All Robin cared about at the moment was saying ‘night’ to Julian and heading off to bed himself.

…

Hmm…

Where was Julian?

He wasn’t with the others when the burglars had been arrested and knowing Julian, he would have loved to have watched that.

Hmmm….

Robin wandered through the halls trying to think of places the politician may be. He wasn’t in his bedroom, the only thing of him in there (besides the… er- ectoplasm as Julian calls it), was the slight dip in the bedding where Julian had managed to weigh it down.

It was only when he heard Alison and Mike talking quietly with each other did he think. Julian probably never left that bathroom.

Robin shrugged and walked through the wall into Alison’s bedroom. She wasn’t looking at him- oho, this is a great opportunity.

He grinned and crept up behind her, raising his hands to hook into claws and just as Alison was in mid-speech he bellowed “BOO!”

Alison shrieked and wheeled around, swatting at Robin who just laughed and danced out of the way.

“Just because you caught the robbers doesn’t mean you can still scare me like that.” Alison shouted. “What are you doing here, you know you’re not supposed to be here now.”

“Which one’s this?” Mike asked. “Is it Robin?”

“Yes, scaring me for no reason.”

“Ah.” Mike proceeded to point at a blank patch of space where he must have believed Robin was. “Thank you for saving the house, but please don’t scare my wife.”

“Isn’t look at I, don’t count.” Robin muttered.

“Yes, it counts.” Alison snapped. “What do you want, anyway?”

Robin hummed before he remembered what he was here for. “Oh, seen Julian?”

Alison sighed and shook her head. “That’s it? He’s in the bathroom, sitting in the bathtub.”

“Wait, who’s in the bathroom?” Mike asked.

“Julian.” Alison and Robin said in unison.

“That’s the one without trousers, right?”

“Yeah.” Again, they said in unison.

"And he's in the bathtub?"

"Yeah."

Mike snapped his fingers and finger-gun pointed to the bathroom. “Can you get him out of there?”

“Yeah.” They were on fire with the unison this evening.

"That sounds like he's a spider, doesn't it." Mike said.

"Got limbs long enough for it." Robin muttered, even though Mike couldn't hear him.

“Wait, he’s dead..." Alison said suddenly. "He can’t even feel the steam.” And at that she marched off to the bathroom, Robin trailing behind her.

She turned off the hot water and Julian cried out.

“He-hey- hey-hey! I’ve had a really really long day. Can I just enjoy this sauna in peace?”

“You’re dead. You can’t even feel it.” Alison said, opening the windows to let the steam out.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it, Alison.” Julian said. “Look, it’s all about the atmosphere you create. And this was the perfect atmosphere to-”

“Nope.” Alison said, cutting him off. “It’ll cost too much to do that. Either we keep a low water bill or we’ll… have to stop paying for the internet.”

He paused for a moment as he considered the options. “Fine!” Julian huffed, waving his hands for emphasis. “But I’m not leaving this bathtub.”

“Oh, come on, Julian. Go back to your own bedroom.”

“Look, look- Look I’m exhausted saving your hides. I just don’t have the energy to get up and walk all the way back to my bedroom.” Julian said, shuffling further into the bathtub. “I might consider moving tomorrow.”

“Could carry you.” Robin said.

Julian perked up at the suggestion but obnoxiously stuck to his guns. “No, that’ll still involve me standing up, getting out of the tub, climbing onto your back-”

“Who said bout you getting up?” Robin muttered, before stooping down, phasing through the bathtub and scooping Julian up into his arms.

Julian squawked as Robin swung him around and Alison yelped and shoved her head into her hands as she probably caught sight of something she didn’t want to.

“See, is good. No effort needed.” Robin said, shuffling Julian in his arms.

“No, is not good. This is humiliating. Let me go.” Julian cried, trying to scramble out of Robin’s arms. Robin’s grip was tight, however. Julian wasn’t getting out of that any time soon.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Robin said, grinning as he held on tighter.

“Augh, just take him out of here, Robin.” Alison said, leaving the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

“Alison, Alison,” Julian shouted after her. “You’ve left the light and the window open. Bugs will get in. Robin can’t turn it off for you, his arms are full from you making him do things for you.”

“Ah, is fine. Bugs everywhere always.” Robin said, walking through the bathroom wall and out into the hall.

Julian pouted and crossed his arms as they continued their journey through the halls.

It was thanks to Alison that they actually had a word to describe their relationship. Queerplatonic. Which was a lot better than listening to Julian repeatedly going “yes, but no. But yes, but no.” whenever anyone asked if they were romantically together. It was mainly Kitty who kept asking. Robin didn’t think the others were bothered.

Robin glanced down at Julian, who had gone from pouting to staring at Robin’s arms. Julian uncrossed his own and reached out to drag his fingers up and down the exposed parts of Robin’s.

“Margot would like you, you know.” He said quietly.

Robin rolled his eyes. “But you ‘cheating’ on her with me?”

“What? No.” Julian shook his head. “Firstly, I’m dead. You know, till death do us part and all that. Secondly, even if we weren’t dead, it’s not the same sort of relationship so that would be fine. And thirdly, also, no. Margot and I were open. We could date whoever we liked. Margot had a girlfriend in Ibiza, a boyfriend in Venice and another girlfriend in Madrid and another girlfriend in Naples. Though I never actually dated anyone proper, that just because I never found anyone else I’d want to date-”

“Nobody wanted you, huh?” Robin laughed and Julian squawked again. He crossed his arms and pouted again.

“Alright, alright. Sorry, bet lots want to date you.” Robin said, struggling not to laugh. “Know I do.”

Julian glared at him but his gaze quickly softened. “Though really, Margot would like you, you know. I mean, once she gets past you being- y’know- this- I know she’s like you.”

“Thanks?” Robin said, frowning again, loosening his hold on Julian. “Want ' _this'_ drop you off now?”

“No!” Julian threw his arms around Robin’s shoulders, clinging to Robin. “Sorry for that, I really mean it.”

Robin hummed and bounced Julian in his arms, securing him even more and gaining a “ahh” from Julian himself. “Accepted.”

They made it back to Julian’s room and Robin let Julian down.

“Right.” Julian said, brushing his suit. “Now, thank you for that, but don’t carry me-” then he collapsed forward. Robin caught him, holding him to his chest and stopping him from falling onto the floor.

“Ah, really exhausted.” Robin said.

“I said I was. Did either you or Alison listen?” Julian grunted, face buried in Robin’s fur.

“Not exhausted enough to stop nattering.”

“It’s not nattering, I am simply stating valid points. Those are useful uses of energy.” He raised his face from the fur and dropped it against the side of Robin’s. “Help me into bed.”

Together they maneuvered to the bed and Robin dropped Julian onto it.

Julian “ahhh”ed even longer this time and stretched out. He turned to look at Robin and grinned. “Wanna have sex?”

Robin hmpfed and stuck his hands on his hips. “Just fell down standing up. You can’t no get it up.”

“You want to try me?” Julian’s grin turned into a smirk. “Alright, how about you just use my mouth. I don’t need any energy for that.”

Robin snorted before shaking his head. “Nah.”

“Spoil-sport.” Julian said. “At least come and lie down next to me.”

“I can do that.”

Robin dropped down onto the bed and pressed up against Julian’s side, staring at him.

“You’re staring.” Julian said.

“Can’t tell. Looking at ceiling.”

“No, but I can feel it. It’s a sixth sense you know.” Julian turned and grinned wildly. “You’ve been watching those space documentaries haven’t you?”

Robin nodded, continuing his staring.

“Go on then,” Julian said. “Lull me off to sleep with pointless knowledge.”

“Not pointless.”

“We’re dead. All knowledge is pointless now.”

“No true. Language knowledge ain’t.”

Julian hummed before finally accepting defeat. “Okay, you got me. If it wasn’t for language knowledge, I wouldn’t be able to play chess with you.”

Robin gasped, raising a hand to his chest, a smile on his face. “That all you like I for?”

“Don’t be daft. I will admit it is a plus though.” Julian stretched his head over (seemingly a massive effort) and kissed Robin’s forehead. “Come on. Space knowledge.”

“You know ISS?”

“Hmm, no I don’t think I do.”

“It launch 1998.”

“Oh, well, I absolutely don’t know that.”

Robin’s eyes went wide and he grinned, draping his arm across Julian’s chest. “ISS launch 1998 and first people stayed there in 2000. It circles low Earth orbit. Can see it as dot in sky cause it’s biggest thing you humans sent in space. It used as space laboratory and observ- observ… space lookout, and they can go walking in space wearing really cool space suits. I’d like go up there.”

“It sounds nice.” Julian said, yawning and reaching up to take hold of Robin’s arm, his eyes closing shut.

“Use it to jump to Moonah.” Robin said. “Or Mars. Be nice to go to Mars.”

“It’d be nice to go anyway.” Julian muttered quietly.

“Be nice anywhere with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Julian smiled and pressed his head against Robin’s chest, sighing sleepily. “It’s nice to be anywhere with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still love and adore them you all have to sit with me on this as I take you on my shipfics.


End file.
